


Progress Over Perfection

by Kaylele



Series: Akaashi and Kenma's Roommate Adventures [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Boyfriend, Childhood Memories, Confessions, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Doubt, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylele/pseuds/Kaylele
Summary: Bokuto hosts a 'therapy' session for his boyfriend and it works way better than he ever thought it would
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Akaashi and Kenma's Roommate Adventures [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707493
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot longer than I thought it would be

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" Bokuto asked, in what could only be described as the worst accent Kuroo had ever heard in his entire life. 

The owlish boy was sitting in the armchair next to the couch wearing a fake moustache and an old pair of glasses that he had found at a thrift store. The rims were thick and round and he had popped out the lenses so that he could actually see. In his hand was a clipboard with a picture of a poorly drawn owl on it. 

"Isn't this supposed to be therapy?" Kuroo asked, flopping down on their couch, "you sound like a judge." 

"It is therapy," Bokuto assured him, "you just gotta take the judge oath." 

"Why?" 

"Because then you can't lie about anything." 

"Dude, I'm not gonna lie about anything." 

"Swear the oath of truth!" Bokuto exclaimed in his ridiculous accent, pointing a ruler at him. He couldn't find a pen or a pencil so he figured a ruler was the obvious choice to complete his 'look'. 

Kuroo couldn't help but smile a tiny bit. Bokuto was always ridiculous like this, but he loved it so much. 

"Fine, fine," Kuroo caved, rolling his eyes playfully, "I swear to tell the truth." 

"The whole truth?" Bokuto prodded.

"The whole truth… and nothing but the truth." 

"Good, good. Now then, where were you on the night of February 29th 2018!?!" 

"I…" Kuroo squinted at him, "that date doesn't even exist dude…" 

"Oh really now?" Bokuto squinted back, "and how do you know that?" 

"February 29th only comes once every 4 years." 

"Like the Olympics?" 

"I-… yeah sure.. like the Olympics." 

"The Olympics are so cool." Bokuto sighed wistfully. 

"Dude, we're getting off topic," 

"Oh shit, sorry." 

The room goes quiet while Bokuto pretends to write something down with his ruler. For the first time that day he feels incredibly nervous. He's not exactly the type to openly talk about all his feelings… but then again he never really had to. Kenma always seemed to figure out what was wrong with him and gave him advice… and he always did the same for him. Words weren't needed… for over 15 years, words weren't needed. 

"So," Bokuto piqued up again, "let's talk about your relationship with Kenma. How uh… how was it?" 

"It was… good? Great?" Kuroo could feel his mouth go dry as he tried to talk about it. He decided right then that he absolutely hated this. "Kenma was my best friend for a long time. I met him when we were like seven. I… I confessed to him when we were 15." 

Kuroo remembered that day fondly. It was an early Saturday morning and the two boys were laying in bed trying to fully wake up. Kenma was wearing one of Kuroo's old t-shirts along with his Nekoma sweats. His hair was a complete mess and he had sleep lines all across his arms and face from sleeping too hard. It was the first time Kuroo ever realized how beautiful he was and in a moment of pre-coffee weakness, he blurted it out like a damn idiot. Kenma told him to shut up and go back to bed but he couldn't. The two boys had spent the rest of the day discussing it and by the end of the night they were an official couple (though they wouldn't admit it until a couple years later). That was probably the best day of his life. 

"Kuroo?" Bokuto's voice broke through his daydream. He didn't realize he had been spacing out. "You ok?" 

Kuroo nodded, running a hand through his hair and messing it up. 

"Yeah.. I'm good." 

"What was Kenma like?" Bokuto asked. His voice was soft and curious. He had dropped his ridiculous accent, much to Kuroo's relief. 

"He was amazing," The younger boy sighed. "He was shy and quiet but he was so smart. He was like the smartest guy I knew… and his volleyball skills were amazing. He could read people like a damn book. When I was in college, he would always take the train to come visit me and we would stay up late talking about everything we could. Then we moved in together and things got even better. I got to see parts of him that no one else could…" 

"I'm gonna stop you right there," Bokuto interrupted, "I love you dude, but I don't wanna hear about your old sex life." 

Kuroo rolled his eyes and tossed a pillow at him playfully. 

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just…" Kuroo got quiet again, like he was contemplating something important, "Kenma was so quiet about everything… I was the only person he was really open with. I got to see things that no one else could. I got to see him laugh and cry and smile… God! He had the best smile. I swear if smiles could kill, I'd be dead. You know… he used to sing.. well not really sing but he used to hum these little tunes around the house. They were always video game songs but it was cute." 

The room went quiet again and Bokuto could see small tears pricking at Kuroo's eyes, before rolling down his cheeks. Something suddenly clicked inside his brain and he blurted it out before he could really think. 

"Is that why you hate Keiji?" 

Kuroo froze for a second. The question had caught him off guard. 

"I…" Kuroo's voice cracked and he slumped further down into the couch, shaking his head, "I don't hate Keiji… I'm just…" 

"Jealous." Bokuto finished for him. 

"No… kinda… Keiji's just… he's so much better than me dude… and I know Kenma deserves better and before you say it, yes I know they're happy and in love and all that sappy shit but it makes me sick…" Kuroo was full on crying now, trying to scrub away his tears with his hands, "I just… it makes me so sick… cause… c-cause I know I could've been like that… I know I-I could've been as good as Keiji… I know I could've made Kenma happy like that…" 

Bokuto moved so he was sitting next to Kuroo, his hand rubbing circles on the other boys back in an attempt to comfort him. 

"Why weren't you?" Bokuto asked after a few minutes of listening to Kuroo sob. 

"Huh?" 

"If you knew you could be like that, then why weren't you?" 

"I… I-I don't know… Kenma always seemed happy enough… I guess I was just comfortable with it… we still acted like best friends a lot… I guess.." Kuroo took a deep breath, wiping away a couple of stray tears, "I guess it just felt weird to put in more effort… but I should have. I know I should have." 

Bokuto didn't quite know what to say. He hadn't expected their first 'therapy' session to go like this. In fact, if he was being honest, he thought it would mostly be him begging Kuroo to tell him things while Kuroo pouted and denied everything. He hadn't expected his boyfriend to be so open right off the bat. 

"You know something?" Kuroo sighed, breaking Bokuto's train of thought. "When I heard that Keiji was staying with Kenma, I knew I was completely fucked." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I already knew how great Keiji was… and I knew how amazing Kenma was… I guess I knew that they would end up together sooner or later." 

"Wait… you met Keiji like twice." Bokuto pointed out, "how did you-" 

"I always saw the way he looked at you.. like he would die for you…. Even after you moaned my name and pushed him off the couch." 

"Sh-Shut up!" Bokuto stuttered, his face growing red with both embarrassment and regret. "I… I know I fucked up too…" 

"Hey," Kuroo whispered softly, cupping Bokuto's face in his hands, "I know we fucked up but… I want to be better… I… I want us to be better. I want to treat you right, Koutarou. I don't want to half ass it or cheat or lie or do any of the fucked up shit that I did with Kenma. I just… I want to be happy with you." 

"I…" Bokuto's voice wavered slightly, his eyes filling up with tears, "I want to be happy with you too." 

Kuroo leaned forward, capturing Bokuto's lips in his own. They were soft and warm and tasted slightly like coffee. 

"I know I still have a lot of shit to work on," Kuroo mumbled, once they pulled away, "but I'll get better." 

"We'll both get better." Bokuto assured him, kissing him again.


	2. Notes!!! Woo!!!

Something big is coming and I can't spoil it just yet but it'll be awesome, I swear (or maybe it'll suck ass, idk). Either way, the next few stories will be smaller little one-shot drabbles while I work on the big project. 

👀👀👀👀👀👀

They won't be connected to the Akaashi/Kenma roommate adventures but they'll still include Keiji, Kenma, Bo and Kuroo (and maybe some others as well).

**Author's Note:**

> Cheater boys suddenly turning soft? What is this blasphemy?
> 
> Also Bo is absolutely fucking ridiculous in every way possible


End file.
